Overwhelming Heat
by myfriendsandfamilyshouldn'tkno
Summary: Shepard helps Liara with her 'heat' and Tevos and Aria who are also on their 'heats' so happen to be there too. Warning: There is human on alien stuff in here, reverse harem, with sub/bottom femshep, Liara with a dick, mature language, degrading behavior, and overall just complete smut... you've been warned. Definitely Rated M!
1. Overwhelming Heat:

**Hi, ok so this is loosely based on Omegaverse, with the idea that going into 'heat' is a thing, but not with the enforced rules of the roles. The twist is that there is a time of the year where the asari all go into heat and it makes them want to mate/breed, it also helps create a hierarchy within each other. In this AU asari can have both "female and male" anatomy by choosing which one they want, but during the heat they pretty much only have dicks. There is human on alien stuff in here, with sub/bottom femshep, mature language, and complete smut... you've been warned.**

—

"Ugh I can't stand this heat this year.." Tevos whined while struggling to keep her composure.

"It is pretty strong this year," Aria said in her detached voice- crossing her legs. "And it's not helping that you're here T'soni…" she continued giving a predatory gaze to the shadow broker, who was sitting across from her and her mate.

"Oh stop it. We're giving off pheromones just as mush as she is… but I do have to ask; why is it that you decided on spending the heat with us?" The counselor asked.

"Umm, well you see… my relationship with Shepard is still new and she isn't aware of the heat and what it is.. I was on a trip last year when the heat last happened. So I was able to keep her from my behavior" Liara answered shyly, looking at the floor of the ship they were on.

A loud chuckle came from Aria, "Oh has she not ever seen your dick before little one? Have you never got to use it yet?" The space queen couldn't stop the devilish grin on her face, causing a deep angry blush from the younger asari.

"Don't listen to her. It's common for maidens to not use their… appendages," Tevos smiled sitting next to Liara trying to comfort her. "This time is hard for all of us; especially when your bond-mate refuses to give you any relief," Tevos shot a resentful look to Aria.

Aria responded with a defensive look back instinctively, feeling a little guilt in her stomach. With the heat going on its hard for asari to submit so easily. It was a time reverting them to the primitive part of their culture. Allowing the "alpha's" to show their dominance regardless of natural behavior. Aria wanted to help her mate, but her primal instinct didn't allow her to get down so easily on her knees. Not that she typically did so any other time of the year either. The heat was always a dangerous time of the year for everyone, the asari would unintentionally get in phycological and physical fights with their bond mates and friends. Any other spices would typically be fought over for mating rights, given they had the status, and males of the other spices didn't typically like their "wives" mating with their ass's.

"I guess I kind of see where you're coming from, with the all times we all spent together in the bedroom, I could easily guess Shepard wouldn't be too happy as a sub. But I know she loves you regardless," Aria tried to make up by reasoning with the younger asari.

"I don't question her love. It's just I don't know if I could control myself around her… I know she loves it when she dominates me," Liara whispered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with addressing her private life.

"Yeah no shit, we saw her when she fucked your mouth, remember?" Aria commented bluntly, reminding all of them about that night.

Liara softly groaned at that memory, causing a growing bulge in her dress. ugh no, not now… Liara thought loudly to herself, unable to stop thinking about her lovers body that night. How Shepards breasts moved as she kept thrusting her toy into Liara's mouth. The way she kissed her slowly… oh how soft the commanders lips were on me, and how wet her mouth is. I wonder how her mouth would feel on my… Liara couldn't stop wishing she could do all those wonderful things Shepard did to her.

"Goddess Liara, your scent is messing with my head," Tevos warned, having to get away from the hormone crying maiden- covering her nose, trying not to breath in the thick scent of sexual frustration. "I really want to smack you right now," The once subdued councilor now looked pissed and ready to fight for dominance naturally.

"Sorry.., but it was your mate who brought those thoughts into my head," said Liara, forcing her primal urges to stop from wanting to make her fight. The struggled controlled maiden's actions, helped Tevos from giving into her instincts.

"You're right, sorry. All our scents aren't helping these urges," Tevos explained, taking deep breaths, feeling her straining member coming out. "Shit."

Aria stood loudly, "Ugh! God dammit both of your hard ons is making my dick hard! I can't take this, one of you get on all fours!" Aria commanded staring down at the other two, making both Tevos and Liara incite growls and hisses.

—-

After thirty minutes of aggressive verbal langue and stare downs, they came to the conclusion of taking scent suppressants which tranquilized them into apologizing to each other. In attempt to ease things Liara suggested for friends to drop her off at her hideout. They agreed and then decided to all hangout in different parts of Aria's ship.

—-

"We're here," Aria announced walking into the dining area with her bond-mate, where Liara was currently residing in.

"Those suppressants sure took the edge off! I absolutely hate what this heat does to us," Tevos laughed.

"Yes it is quite ridiculous, i'm so embarrassed on how I acted," Liara admitted, giving an apologetic look to her friends; who were happy to call a truths. "Now that we're all calmed down, would you guys liked to come in for some tea?" Liara smiled.

"Yes, some tea would be lovely," Tevos answered for the both of them.

—-

 **(Liara's Hideout)**

Liara quickly unlocked the doors and invited her bonded friends in.

"Huh? Why are the lights on?" Liara questioned, immediately boosting up her biotics. "Gliph, is there an intruder?!" She asked quickly looking around.

"Hello Ms. T'soni, there is no intruder. Commander Shepard is here waiting for you, she is currently in the bedroom. She asked that I notify her when you arrive," Gliph excitedly responded happy to be of service.

"What?" Liara started to cower, blankly staring at the AI hologram.

"I believe your assistant said Shepard was here," Tevos confirmed, tapping Liara on the shoulder making sure she didn't pass out.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?" Aria calmly teased.

Liara swallowed, not knowing how to hide her heat from her girlfriend. The new shadow broker knew she would struggle to keep it from the commander, let alone keep her friends from shutting up. "Gliph, don't tell Shepard we're here!" Liara commanded.

"My apologies Ms. T'soni, but I have already notified the commander that you were here," the AI said nonchalantly, hovering around the broker processing his master's expression.

"Liara, i'm in the bedroom," Shepard called from the other room.

"By the goddess, what do I say?" Liara turned to Tevos, only trusting her advice.

"How about hi honey?" Tevos smirked, simply amused by her friends reaction.

"Hi honey! How did you know I was going to be here?" Liara questioned, scared to walk closer to the bedroom. Petrified she didn't know how to explain why she lied to her girlfriend two days ago on how she was going to be off world for work.

Impatient, Shepard knew her girlfriend wasn't going to come meet her in the bedroom, so she decided on meeting Liara in the living room- grabbing her almost see-through robe around her.

"Oh I didn't know you invited Aria and Ms. Tevos. I'm surprised, I didn't know how sharing you could be love," Shepard stepped out of the bedroom, standing in the door way smiling at her girlfriend and her girlfriends visitors.

"Huh? What?" Liara gulped not clearly hearing what was been said, clearly distracted by her girlfriend who had smokey eye makeup on, complimenting her sharp aqua eyes- who Liara wasn't sure if was giving her a sexy look. The shadow broker instinctively smelled the air and found a hint of delightful pheromones.

"Aw you look absolutely disparaged and restless, your heat isn't going well is it?" Shepard walked over and stroked Liara's face, giving her a caring touch.

"No," Liara sighed, melting her lovers arms. "Wait," Liara's eyes widened, softly pushing back, making eye contact to everyone in the room. Tevos shrugged giving a surprised look, and Aria just curiously looked at Shepard. "You… you know about the..," before Liara finished her question, she couldn't help smelling a delicious scent. Curious Liara immediately sniffed Shepard neck, her girlfriends scent unquestionably made her dick twitch.

Shepard could feel her girlfriends desire as she kept inhaling her scent. The experienced human slowly slid her hand down her lovers body, cupping the erect member that was covered by Liara's dress, earning a needy gasp. "Need a hand?" Shepard gigged next to the her crest.

"I have no idea whats happening right now," Liara dryly cried, trying not to grind herself on Shepards hand.

"Did you two want to stay?" Shepard asked seductively looking forward at her friends, not letting go of her embrace with Liara.

Tevos couldn't respond, still wide eyed at what was happening in front of her. All she could do was nudge at Aria's side motioning her to respond. Even the Queen of Omega took a moment to respond, trying hard to read the situation.

"You did invite them right, my love?" Shepard whispered into Liara's ear.

"Y..ye.. mmhm," Liara nodded into her shoulder. Shepard moved her hand causing a protesting noise from Liara, the commander quickly remedied the noise by giving the melting asari a deep kiss. Shepard took a step back and undid her light robe, letting it hang around her elbows- reveling the top part of what she was wearing underneath. Which was by far the most provocative thing Liara had never imagined existed. It was a black laced halter top, with bands that crossed at her cleavage perfectly highlighting the roundness of her breasts. There was also a lace chocker around Shepards neck, which some how made her look even more feminine (if that were possible). But the thing that threw it over the top were two perfectly placed openings that allowed her hard nipples to be visible.

"You know, we've only been dating a little over a year now, and though it feels like we've known each other for forever… you still don't know everything about me," Shepard cocked her head letting the three asari in front of her get a good view. "Like, how i'm really good… at being a bottom," the commander suductively slowed her sentence, even allowing a pause to make a clear statement. After her little parade Shepard fully opened her robe that showed off her strong stomach, and black bottoms that had a little slit at the bottom for easy access. She also wore thigh high stockings that enhanced her legs for days look. "And I look great on my knee's," Shepard added softly rubbing her neck. The human had the full attention of the room, teasing the others with her slight movements. She took advantage of the situation when she saw their growing… interest. So taking a step back she started making her way to the bedroom.

Shepard left the room with the three asari stunned, they looked at each other for a quick moment before sprinting after the self declared "willing participant". Aria took her chance by tripping the first leg she saw, which so happened to be her bond-mate- who quickly grabbed her leg pulling her down with her. Liara saw her window to get to Shepard first, she slammed into the bedroom with a competitive look on her face, kicking the door shut with her leg and stressed to lock the door as soon as she could.

I'm really regretting inviting them in for tea now. They're not going to go if I ask them to leave, and given that they're older than me they'd get the instant breeding rights. Liara thought over the situation over whelming herself in her thoughts. The maiden couldn't stop from her mind from imaging Aria and Tevos taking Shepard at once, earning her girlfriends erotic screams all for themselves. That thought lead to the image of Aria knotting inside of the commander…

"No!" Liara panicked, snapping back into reality.

Liara looked back at the commander on the bed, who was currently on her knee's waiting for attention. Liara immediately felt lightheaded as her dick swelled even more when she looked at her girlfriend who could easily pass as a super model. Shepard gave her a look that said, 'i'm all yours', which unintentionally awakened a raw primal part of Liara that practically jumped on the commander pinning her down to the bed exciting a playful gasp.

Liara's desperate kisses reminded Shepard why she came to the hideout, she'd been preparing this heat for a while now. Everything from the lingerie she traveled specially to Earth for, to eating foods she knew would make her breasts bigger, to made to order human-asari protection, months of looking up asari heat physiology, ending with black market pills that make her pheromones crazy enough to make a matriarch to lose composure. Shepard hooked her legs around Liara, flipping them over so she could be on top, she continued kissing her lovers neck making her way down to lift up Liara's dress. The young archeologist head was too light, or maybe it was too heavy… either way all she wanted was for some relief. She was completely hypnotized by the quarter of her age red head who was by far more experienced than she was. As Shepard was about to reveal her girlfriends member for the first time, she felt a strong hand on her ankle that pulled her entire weight away from her objective. Shepard was able to quickly turn around to view her captor as she was being pulled down.

"Aria! What are you doing?" Shepard asked surprisingly looking up at an excitedly aroused matron.

"Listen, this is the pups first time using that thing," Aria gestured at the erection hiding under Liara's dress. "Wouldn't you like someone who knew what they were doing? Trust me she's a one pump chump like all the maidens with her experience," Aria surprisingly explained in a calm soft tone- which Shepard only ever heard when Aria was talking to Tevos, or when she helped her reclaim Omega.

Before Shepard could even reject Aria, and continue on with Liara- Liara pulled Shepard into her arms and gave off a varren sounding snarl, sending shivers up Shepards spine.

This was definitely not apart of the planning, Shepard thought to herself. Though Shepard couldn't deny that having attractive asari fight over her turned her on. In attempt to relieve the situation Shepard immediately held her protective girlfriend, and started rubbing her face and neck on Liara; absorbing the asari's scent showing she chose the maiden. Thankfully that calmed the archeologist, and earned a scoff from Aria. Thank god that I did my research on this, Shepard preemptively thought.

"Aria, Tevos, if you want a turn then you'll have to wait, and if you can't handle this then you can let yourselves out," Shepard dismissed them in her commander voice, continuing her kisses on Liara.

Neither Tevos or Aria wanted to give up the opportunity on satisfying themselves, especially when there was an attractive candidate- who obviously had the perfect status for any species elite to want to mate with. Though both of them were definitely trying to recover from the slap they just received to their egos by the commander. It was completely unorthodox for the young unexperienced maiden to get first breeding rights to such a high ranking person- like Shepard.

"Now let's see what you've got," Shepard hummed, guiding her girlfriend to the edge of the bed so she could get on the floor. Definitely proving that she did indeed look good on her knees. Shepard started lifting up her girlfriends dress, pulling down the constricting underwear, allowing

Liara's dick to spring up. "Wow," Shepard awed at the surprisingly large penis. It had to have been bigger than six inches, and the girth was prefect to nicely stretch out any pussy.

"Shepard… please don't stare," Liara asked embarrassed.

The commander responded by passionately kissing the tip of Liara's member winning a decent gasp from the maiden. "Why not baby? You're so big and ready for me," Shepard coaxed, placing a firm grip at the base of Liara's straining penis. The red head continued to kiss and lick the tip strongly, patiently rubbing the base with her thumb.

Goddess, Liara could barley control herself, let alone believe what was happening to her. Only in her wildest darkest dreams had she imagined Shepard doing this to her. She knew how skilled the commander was with a pussy, but now the broker knew Shepards mouth was just as skilled with a cock. More and more beads of pre-cum kept spilling out, which Shepard was happy to take care of. The commander began to pump her hand up and down around her lovers dick, soon placing her wet mouth around the entire tip, swirling her tongue. Shepard let out soft delighted moans, encouraging her lover to make more noise. The maiden looked up to see the two matrons who were jealously staring her down, causing a sense of unrelenting pride to swell up inside her. Having her rivals watching her get pleasured, to have been chosen over them, scared away her previous shyness and hesitation. At that moment Liara was proud to be a maiden, which was never the case before; she always hated being ignored, or unvalidated because of her age, but now it made her win extremely pleasurable. With the brokers new sense of courage, she felt more comfortable placing her hand on the beautiful crimson head that was bobbing up and down, letting herself cry out in pleasure- rubbing it in the matrons faces.

Shepard skillfully deep throated the throbbing shaft, sucking in deep every time the dick hilted at the back of her throat, making sure her lips never unsealed from her lover. It didn't take too long for Liara to reach a loud climax, which Shepard excitably swallowed every last drop, not stopping until she felt the shaft soften. Shepard finally let go, with satisfied hums that you'd probably only hear in a brothel. All Liara could do was collapse on the bed panting, trying not burn out. The patient human messaged her lovers thighs, giving caring kisses to the now soft package, still looking up at the exhausted broker.

"Shhh… It's ok. You were amazing my love," Shepard assured getting up to kiss the corner of her girlfriends lips.

Liara couldn't respond as quickly as she wanted too, but when she finally caught her breath she was able to say, "I didn't do anything, you were the amazing one- thank you."

Shepard chuckled smiling down, "You're welcome. I really enjoyed that. I wouldn't have gotten to do that if it wasn't for your huge cock." Shepards secret love was always being a little slut, she loved it when she was used as a sex object, or simply degraded. It always helped take off the pressure of being the commander who was suppose to know everything, and who could do everything. She couldn't wait to do all the naughty stuff with her lover, now that her girlfriend showed that she was interested in using her appendage.

Hearing those words come out of her commander, Liara could feel her dick twitch, trying to get ready for another round.

Quickly Aria saw her opportunity for relief when Liara's cock didn't go back up quick enough. The Omegan royalty sprang on the opening, and tugged Shepard enough for the commander to fall in her arms.

"My turn. Who knew the commander was a little slut who liked to be on her knee's," Aria smirked pinching Shepards left nipple, which was conveniently out due to her lingerie's design. Aria had dealt with whores like this before, they always liked it ruff and loved it when people used their bodies. Shepard made a whining noise, she was already wet from pleasuring her love, but that degrading talk made her even more wet and horny. Aria continued her actions out of nowhere by swiftly pushing two fingers inside Shepard, earning an erotic cry. "Yep, sopping wet. You're definitely ready," Aria commented letting go of Shepard to everyones surprise.

The queen unbuckled her pants, keeping her underwear and pants scrunched up at her knee's, letting her dick free to stand up. She went onto the bed and laid down on her back, but not enough to be completely flat. "Well?" Aria questioned cocking her brow bone at Shepard, "Get on it already!" The matron commanded impatiently, gesturing to her hard cock.

Liara couldn't help but scoff, No way Aria thought that was going to work, she looked over to the commander who looked like she was actually considering the "command". The maiden looked questionably at her girlfriend, No she wouldn't… she's the commander, and Aria's.. Aria. Not believing what was happening Liara got up and tried to make eye contact with Tevos who was currently in the corner of the room bitting on some piece of clothing, trying to wait her turn. When Liara looked back at the commander she saw the commander straddling on top of Aria, who was smirking like crazy.

No! no, no.. this can't be happening, Liara panicked, watching the nightmare in front of her. Shepard's lingerie had an easy access slit in it, there's no way Aria could miss the humans entrance.

The red head steadily maneuvered Aria's cock at her entrance, but instead of putting it in, she slid onto the underside of Arias shaft.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Aria asked pissed, soon groaning as Shepard started to ruffly grind on Aria. "Fuck you're really wet," she hissed grabbing Shepards hips as hard as she could. The human specter seductively made eye contact with Aria, pulling her into a hungry kiss, making Aria moan loudly into Shepard's mouth; starting a tongue war between the two of them.

Liara felt as if she were going to faint at what she was looking at, a prang of deep jealously twitched inside of her. But then a high pitch yelp came from Aria which startled both Liara and the councilor, who both instantly looked at Aria who's tongue was currently being bitten by Shepard, who was drawing a lot of blood from the space pirate.

Shepard finally let go and licked the blood off her lips, "Don't get cocky with me.", Shepard dryly ordered. After she got her message through she got off Aria, who was wide eyed and pissed. Shepard strongly grabbed Arias twitching member in her right hand and started to giggle, "I've seen you use this many times before and i've had to force myself from commenting, but seeing how big Liara is compared to you… it really makes you look tiny." Shepard looked back at Tevos and smiled, "And it looks like your bond-mate is bigger than you too… Is that why you like to dominate her? I actually think you would make an amazing bottom, with a mouth as big as yours- you could fit a krogan in there."

That was it, Aria snapped instantly, fiercely snarling at Shepard showing off her deadly fangs, "YOU LOATHSOME BITCH! YOU'RE MEANT FOR MOUNTING NOT TALKING!" Aria tackled Shepard onto the floor bitting her shoulder, thrusting her cock into Shepards cunt without warning. The human prey yelled out a struggled cry, quickly holding onto her captor for dear life. Shepard lifted her legs up, hooking them on Aria's hips, gasping and crying out in pleasure as Aria pounded her brains out. "You seem to be enjoying this… I can't believe the all amazing Commander Shepard is being fucked by scum like me!" Aria proudly teased, continuing to pound into Shepard who finally started to reached climax. As the commander was about to cum, Aria pulled out completely, getting a whine from the sprawled out human, receiving a humiliating laugh from Aria. "Because you're dumb human slut, i'll forgive your lapse of judgement, as long as you beg and cry for my cock," Aria hissed giving a disgusted look to the pathetic commander.

Shepard slowly got up on her elbows starring deeply into Aria's sharp eyes, "Tevos its your turn now," Shepard calmly notified. Tevos quickly came when called, helping the commander up off the uncomfortable floor, earning a nice kiss in return. The commander wrapped her arms around Tevos's shoulders and fell back, pulling the councilor on top of her.

"HEY! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO DO THAT!" Aria broke her stoic act, not being able to stop Shepard and Tevos making out. Tevos enthusiastically played and rubbed with the humans breasts, happy that Aria's insistent controlling behavior got what was coming to her.

Shepard was hardly worried about Aria; she had two other asari ready to fight and protect her. "If you get me off i'll let you cum in me," Shepard happily proposed into Tevos's ear, who was more than overjoyed by that promise.

"Sorry hun, but this is what you get for pushing it with the commander," Tevos looked back at her angry bond mate. Tevos continued her way down Shepard body, kissing at every stop, making her way to the warm wet center. The councilor always enjoyed using her mouth, and was amazing with it too. She loved lapping up the juices and the little sensitive buds that humans had down there. Tevos kept progressing her sucking on that tight little bid, while pushing and out two fingers into Shepard, collecting warm screams of pleasure and the calling of her name. Tevos could feel how full the humans front wall was pulsing, encouraging her to fasten and strengthen her pace. Promptly Shepard let out one big throaty moan into the room, warmly massaging the asari's head as she road out her orgasm.

"Mmph, you're really good at that," Shepard smiled cupping Tevos's chin. "And I love how straight to the point you were too. For that you can have me in any way you want," the red head confirmed, creating an even more swollen member between Tevos's legs.

"And I get too cum in you, right?" Tevos wanted to make sure, panting heavily. Shepard nodded giving Tevos a seductive look. "Ca..can you be on top? like how you were with Aria," Tevos blushed. The commander eagerly sat up and made room for the councilor on the bed, patting the place where Tevos could lie down. The excited matron quickly made her way onto the bed, finally being patient came threw, Tevos thanked her past training. Shepard straddled Tevos giving her a hot kiss, slowly withdrawing and erotically started to stretch, kindly showing off her assets.

Shepard look back to check on her girlfriend, who was sadly sitting in the corner where Tevos used to be, stroking her hard member pathetically. Shepard looked desperately at her love wanting to help relieve her. Tevos noticed the desperate looks on Shepard's and Liara's faces, feeling slightly guilty she then took the humans cheek and turned her face so that the commander was looking her.

"I know you didn't plan on me and Aria being here for this, but you've been a gracious hostess- offering yourself to us, letting us have a turn… I don't mind sharing you. I promise I won't bite anyone," Tevos showing her royal diplomatic side as she was breed to do so.

Shepard relaxed, holding Tevos's hand against her cheek, bringing Tevos's fingers to her mouth tasting herself off of them. "Thanks." The red head looked at her girlfriend and gestured her to come join them on the bed. That couldn't have been any clearer. Liara frenetically got up to join her love and her best friend on the bed, she frantically situated herself behind Shepard and put her hands on the humans waist. Shepard lifted herself up and placed the head of Tevos's cock at her entrance, carefully letting it into her. Once Tevos was fully hilted in Shepard they both sighed in triumph.

"Oh yeah! You're definitely bigger, I forgot that I went up that far," Shepard gasped lustfully, hearing a loud Fuck You from the self proclaimed "scum".

Liara held Shepard closer whimpering in her lovers back. "I'm ready for you," Shepard responded bringing Liara's hands to her laced breasts.

"What do you mean?" The archeologist squeezed.

"It's going to be a tight fit, but you're going to love it," Shepard assured moving her ass up enough to still be in Tevos but enough for Liara to enter. Shepard read her girlfriends thoughts and answered them before Liara could ask them. "Its going to hurt a little at first for me, but then it's going to feel much better I promise. If it gets out of hand i'll make sure to tell you," Shepard guaranteed.

"Wait! Come on!" Aria frustratedly panicked, regretting that she didn't just finish Shepard when she could have. Noticeably still having an erection, that to her needed the up most attention.

"Awe did you want me 'to beg and cry for your cock'?" Shepard quoted with a disdainful look on her face.

Aria thought for a minute convincing herself that she would punish Shepard later for trying to embarrass her. "Given you're being nice to my bond-mate, i'll let your insubordenece slide… as long as you take care of me now," Aria tried, pulling up her composure.

"Oh, wow, you're so good to me," Shepard faked a slutty voice. "Ok baby, i'll take of you… as long as you either admit that you're small to us, or let Liara or Tevos mount you," the specter offered, getting an angry disgusted noise from Aria, and a chuckle from Liara.

Aria obviously refused, Who the fuck does this human think she is?! Also what delusional piece of shit thinks I'm small?! The queen of omega felt like ripping the throat off of that sorry excuse for a specter. "YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE DEMANDS!" Aria screamed, flaring biotic waves through the room causing everything to wobble.

Instead of humoring the reckless matron Shepard proceeded to let Liara enter her from behind. The broker carefully inserted herself into Shepard who tightened herself, causing her to squeeze Tevos's dick even more; making Tevos cry out. Shepard quickly adjusted and relaxed herself so that Liara could fully be inside her, which was easy given that Shepards ass naturally sucked in Liara's member. All of them were panting, trying to quickly recover their breathes, giving a couple of minutes for Shepard to fully readjust. Liara stared to move, loving the velvety tightness of her lover, who was also staring to ride Tevos. None of them registering the obscenities and half empty threats from the angry matron trying to get them to acknowledge her. Their three-way didn't take long to get aggressive and rampant, with heavy grunts from the asari and intense erotic sobs from the commander. All of them bleeding into each other, not knowing when to slow down. Tevos fondly played with Shepards tits and Liara fiddled with her girlfriends clit, simply overwhelmed the commander stimulating her second orgasm of the night.

"Shep… I.. I need… too mel," Liara couldn't speak, not being able to appropriately find the words, maintaining her ruff thrusts.

"…Okay," Shepard knew what her girlfriend needed, shortly feeling Liara's mind fall into hers, overpowered by new sensations and feelings. 'You can invite the other two too,' Shepard telepathically told Liara. 'Even Aria? Are you sure?' Liara responded surprisingly. 'Mhm'.

Liara promptly opened their meld to the other two asari in the room, who both were surprised to be invited; especially Aria. They accepted into the meld right away, desperate to feel all the sensations happening. Shepard made sure to share the feeling of being penetrated twice at once, even going as far as making the others feel/think how big Liara was.

'Fuck you,' Aria grunted in the meld, angry that Shepard made her think Liara was bigger than her for second. 'Just thought I should take advantage of the fact that we'd all have the same thoughts', Shepard teased.

Liara was the first one to cum struggling to pull out as Shepard's ass kept sucking her back in, at the last second she was able muster up enough strength to pull out; shooting several thick streams of cum over her girlfriends ass and back. Shepard affectionately made out with Tevos's neck, sitting up to fasten up her riding, enduring the hard climax of her girlfriend, as she yelled out fleshy outcries. After experiencing Liara's orgasm as well as the sensual scent of the commander, it drove the knot at the base of Tevos's dick to sink deep into the enthusiastic human. The councilor gave out a struggled cry as she roughly pulled Shepard down by her hips, bursting immense amounts of cum into the tight cunt. The human specter whimpered and mewled as she was filled to the brink, also because of being stretched out by the tight knot that wouldn't let her move.

Liara struggled to hide her envois whine as she watched as Tevos knotted her girlfriend, however she was too tired to start a fuss about it. The archeologist proceed to lay down beside the breathless councilor, who was letting Shepard rest on her shoulders.

"We still forgetting about me?" Aria chimed in taking a seat on the other side of her bond-mate.

"Hey, she need rest, she jus-," Tevos was cut off by a kiss from the commander, who then also kissed her girlfriend rewardingly. The tired human quietly looked over at Aria and sighed, she continued and leaned over (still sitting on Tevos) and stroked Aria's dick, casually putting the entire length into her mouth. Shepard wasn't as invested in Aria's cock as much as Liara's but that couldn't stop her from doing an excellent performance. She did everything to licking, kissing, sucking, swirling, and bobbing; which luckily all was very short lived and to the point. Aria came fairy quickly in Shepards mouth that was swiftly gulped and swallowed down, the human finished with a slow lick up the length of Aria's member, earning a thankful huff.

The three asari were completely surprised by the young human's stamina, they were all sure that she needed a break after Tevos… but then again they also thought she would do poorly as a sub/bottom. Shepard gave them a confused smile, "What?"


	2. Bonus

"It's just that… you're…," Liara blushed not knowing what word would best describe her girlfriend.

"…a huge slut," Aria finished, receiving a hard nudge from Tevos and a devil glare from Liara.

"What they're trying to say, is that you're quite surprising- in a good way!" Tevos explained petting Shepards thighs.

"Yes. That was very… unexpected of you. You're incredible my love," Liara sat up giving her girlfriend a string of kisses starting at her shoulder.

"Yea… i'm not helping raise your child by the way," Aria scoffed, making both Tevos's and Liara's eyes widened at the realization, shit.

The commander let out a loud laugh, "I took protection you dummies. Do you think i'm stupid?" Shepards words quickly eased everyone- including Aria who was panicking on the inside earlier. "Now how long do you think it'll be until your knot relaxes? It's determined by how much you wanted to impregnate me, right?" Shepard inquired.

"You really did your research didn't you? Not that long," Tevos answered, impressed by the humans knowledge of asari physiology.

"Good. I could really use a break soon, i'm spent," Shepard cooed resting against Tevos with heavy eyes.

"Yeah, you should get some rest," Liara assured melting into the pillow- cuddling up to the councilor. "Hey Shep?" Liara quietly asked.

"Mhmm?" Shepard hummed still resting on Tevos.

"Where did you get this?" Liara wondered, playing with her girlfriends lingerie.

"Yes, I was wondering that too. I haven't seen anything like it before," Tevos joined.

"Hmm? Oh a store on Earth, our lingerie is more lacy and frilly than it is out here. I thought you might like it," Shepard purred, giving Liara a seductive grin.

"That's an understatement," Liara perked up.

"Shhh, just let her some rest so I can get a real turn," Aria groaned.

—

Shepard lazily rolled on to her side, pulling at the sheets in for comfort while she softly opened her eyes. Taking a second for her eyes to adjust to the the bright light, but soon after her eyes adjusted she saw her girlfriend and their friends all checking their emails on their omni tools. Liara was sitting next to her, and Tevos was on her other side, while Aria was at the desk at the end of the room.

"Hmph, how along was I asleep?" Shepard stretched, getting everyones attention.

"Not that long," Tevos replied, giving Shepard a soft nuzzle, making Liara possessively growl pulling Shepard closer.

"Hey, just because you knotted with her doesn't mean she's yours," the maiden spat annoyed at her so called friend. Liara was obviously jealous of Tevos's earlier intimacies with her girlfriend. It was only natural for knotted asari to be nurturing towards the lover who was possibly carrying their future children, even though Shepard used protection it didn't seem to have an effect on the counselors natural instincts.

Tevos scoffed, "It's not my fault she chose me to knot with." Readying herself to fight the younger asari, giving her a dominating stare down.

Before anything could go down, Shepard quickly stepped in, sitting herself up pushing the two asari away from each other by their chests. "That's enough! Jesus. You guys need to get over yourselves. Liara, Tevos was right- I let her knot with me. I'm sorry I didn't know how much it would effect you if I let someone else knot with me first, but I promise that we'll knot again and again, and again… ok?," Shepard kissed Liara holding her girlfriends head steady. "And Tevos I know you can't help to want to protect the person you just 'mated' with, but that doesn't mean you can pick fights," The human validated her friend.

"I'm sorry," both Liara and Tevos apologized bowing their heads embarrassed by their actions.

"It's ok, just don't forget you're best friends. Anyway it's kind of hard to sleep when I'm all sticky. I'm going to have a shower," Shepard said getting up, walking towards the bathroom. The human quickly heard ruffles and footsteps behind her. The three asari eagerly followed behind Shepard. Shepard turned around questioningly, "Uhh can I help you?", but before one of them could respond the commander recognized three bulges forming from her friends.

"Woah, hey. I meant like a normal shower," Shepard explained covering her tits hoping it would help them. But in return all she got disappointed whimpers and struggled noises.

"Hmph… ok, ok, you all only have 10 minutes each; and no knotting," Shepard sighed, walking towards the desk in the room, partially bending over the desk, perking her ass up giving them a nice view of her from behind. They all quickly piped up and scrambled to get to the human.

Aria was the first to line up, excitably grabbing the humans hips. Shepard quickly looked around to look at Liara to make sure it was ok that Aria got to go first. Given that there wasn't going to be any knotting, the broker gave a disappointed look, but then a nod for the other two to continue. The queen of omega wasted no time getting to business, she quickly spat on Shepards pussy and wrapped her arm around the humans waist allowing her hands to pinch Shepards hard clit. Naturally Aria pushed in with little to no prep, receiving a quick gasp out of the commander. However just how she already predicted, Shepard was already pretty wet. The queen continued to pump into her "toy" with ease, while still erotically playing with the humans clit. Aria could clearly hear the muffled sounds coming from Shepard who was begrudgingly trying to not make noise; not wanting Aria to know how good she was at fucking. Knowing this, made Aria pissed, who quickly came up with a solution. Learning from before she knew not to stop, but to pick up in speed and intensity. With her other arm she lifted one of Shepards legs up to get better access, deepening her dick into Shepards cunt with every push. At this point Shepard was really struggling to keep quiet, but she was Commander Shepard and she couldn't give in. Aria impatiently pushed Shepards foot up to rest on the table so she could continue to have the same access. Now with her free hand Aria started to play with Shepards tits, tentatively pulling at the commanders nipples. With that and toying with the humans clit, Shepard couldn't hold it anymore, she let out a loud desperate noise. Before either one of them could register what was going on, Shepard uncontrollably clamped down on Aria's cock and released out a couple of shots of her own juices between them. Aria quickly followed and resentfully pulled out and shot loads out on to the desk, getting a couple of shots on to the commander.

They both unfortunately couldn't ride out their orgasms, as they huffed and panted trying to catch their breaths. At that point Shepard was collapsed on the ground unable to keep herself up, still panting out for air. Aria was leaning against the table trying to regain her usual condescending composure. "Heh, Liara you didn't tell me your girlfriend was a squirter," Aria triumphantly smirked; still at a loss of breath. Liara's face was already purple from witnessing what just happened, but after Aria's words she just got angry… and jealous. "Hmm? Wait a second. You never got her to squirt before, have you?" Aria felt her ego rise up, smiling like crazy. The dangerous matron didn't have to hear an answer, she already knew she was right. "Oh yeah! Now thats what i'm talking about!" Aria smiled, more giddy than anyone other than Tevos has seen before.

"Oh shut up," Shepard huffed, pointing for the one of the other two asari's to come and take their turn with her. "I just want to shower."

Tevos looked over to her best friend who was currently going through something in her mind; with that Tevos took the opportunity to go next. The counselor walked over to Shepard who was sitting on her knees, trying to ignore Aria's victorious ramblings. Shepard softly looked up to meet Tevos's beautiful emerald eyes and smiled coyly.

—-

After giving Counselor Tevos the best blowjob she ever received, Shepard crawled over to her beautifully blue shaded girlfriend and started to kiss her girlfriends carolina blue package asking her if she was ready for her turn. To Shepards surprise Liara looked at her sadly with the hint of shame and questioning drawn in her eyes. The commanders eyes were wide with curiosity and panicking alarm, "Whats wrong baby?" Liara didn't answer. Making Shepard even more worried, the human spun her head around to look at Aria. "What did you say to her?" Shepard angrily shot.

"Nothing she didn't already know. She's just jealous that she's not as good as sex as me," Aria pointed out, covering up her slight gilt… she didn't think her teasing would get this far.

"No… it's just… never mind," Liara frowned shaking her head, walking away. "Just go have your shower, sweetie. I'm fine," the maiden finished, getting into bed pulling the sheets over her head.

"…Liara," Shepard whispered standing up. "Can you two give us some privacy?" Shepard asked the two matrons, eyeing the door. In any other situation the two wouldn't have left a heating asari alone with a possible sexual partner, but given the situation and relationship that was going on, they both bit back their instincts and begrudgingly left their friends a lone.

Shepard quietly stepped towards her saddened girlfriend to comfort her, "Whats going on love?"

"…you're so beautiful, and smart, and strong… you're amazing," Liara stated, moving the blankets enough for Shepard to hear her, and enough to avoid eye contact.

The commander still didn't understand what her girlfriend was saddened by, for some reason she hesitated a little bit before replying, "Thank you, but what does this have to do with whats happening now?"

Liara immediately sprang out from underneath the sheets, "Everybody wants you!" Liara declared angrily- with the base of jealousy. "I've seen how your old crew looked at you, they all would've been thrilled to get an invite up to your cabin. Goddess, even if you invited one of them now, they would still be thrilled. …Everyone has eyes for you, regardless of the heat or any other fertile ti-".

"Liara!" Shepard snapped, giving her girlfriend a dangerous glare. "I want you. I've always wanted you," eyes softening, caressing the asari's face, shifting her way in-between Liara's legs.

"That doesn't mean you didn't want anyone else," Liara looked sadly off to the side. Before Shepard could respond, Liara unexpectedly flipped her over, pinning the commander down. "How many people fucked you?" The archeologist whispered an inch away from her lovers lips, keeping strong eye contact.

Thinking for a moment, Shepard didn't know how to respond. All she could do was look guilty, trying to form a respectable response.

"So you're just a slut, huh? A fucking whore who opens her legs to anyone with a pulse," Liara seductively demeaned, her hand ruffly painting its way down to her girlfriends cunt. Pressing hard on Shepards clit with her thumb, while her other fingers softly petted the plump folds. Shepard let out a sharp gasp, realizing what the maiden was doing. She tried kissing her girlfriend, but the maiden pulled back teasingly.

The bedroom door opened loudly, "Humph, that's what I thought. The little maiden was tricking us," Aria announced, giving an annoyed look that quickly turned to a surprised look. Liara looked back at the other asari with the darkest look they had ever seen the maiden have.

"Not at all, I was just tired of this petty game we're all playing. I wanted to know the rules to this week," Liara explained with a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh? What were you thinking?" Tevos joined in, sitting down with her friend on the bed.

"I'm just a little dissapointed is all, you guys can have her all to yourselves. I'm not interested anymore," Liara said dryly, getting up from the bed. Tapping T'loaks cheek on her way out, "Enjoy."

"Liara?" Shepard questioned, trying to make eye contact with her lover.

"What are you doing T'soni?" Aria grabbed Liara's wrist, trying to figure out what the maiden was doing now.

"This is all wrong. I finally came to my senses, why are fighting over her? She's used goods, i'm sure even half of Omega has already had its turn with her. Let alone the entire galaxy, which is a shame. Just imagining the all batarian and human losers who fucked her, turns me off." Liara explained, talking about Shepard as if she weren't in the room.

Aria smiled, finally understanding what Liara was doing. Surprised; she didn't think the maiden had it in her. Deciding to play along the matron helped continued the conversation, "You're kind of making sense, explain."

"I mean come on," Liara continued, walking behind Tevos perking up the matrons breasts through her dress. "You're THE asari councilor, the youngest and the most successful asari councilor in history," the maiden explained, then looking over at Aria and smiled. "And you are a QUEEN of an entire planet. And then there's me the shadow broker, who has all the galaxies knowledge and secrets at her finger tips… Frankly the human should be begging to suck all of us off. The real question is, should we let her have the honor too."

Tevos and Aria smugly smirked at each other. "You do make a compelling argument. She is just a human, should she even be allowed on the bed?" Tevos inquired.

"NO, she shouldn't," Liara responded sternly, sending Shepard a disappointed disgusted look. Shepard quickly made her way on to the floor, looking up at Liara to find any sense of approval.

"Good. Now go clean yourself up if you expect to get anything later. We're going on a quick trip, and I don't want you on the furniture while we're gone," Liara commanded, seeing that Shepard had a questioning look on her face. "NOW." Shepard held back her question and scurried to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Tevos excitedly asked.

"I like seeing her in those little outfits, I thought we could go pick out a few for her to wear for us," Liara answered with the same enthusiasm.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you doctor," Aria licked her lips.


End file.
